Innocent
by NeverLookBack756
Summary: A bunch of different cute Natsume and Mikan one-shots. R&R. Rated T just for safety.


**Heyy! This is the first fanfiction I've posted in a while :P Let me know what you think ^^ I was listening to Innocent by Taylor Swift and immediatly thought of Natsume. Italicized words are lyrics from the song itself. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

* * *

><p>He made a mistake. I could tell. Natsume did come in that day, though he seemed to be dreading it. I wondered just what had happened. It's not like he would tell me though. He never tells me anything. When I attempted to ask him what was wrong, he looked up at me and glared. He wasn't shooting off his mouth with insults about my panties. He wasn't reading manga either. The only thing he did all day was stare out the window. Our teachers would've said something, but either they didn't want to burn to death, or they knew what was wrong. Both options wouldn't surprise me, though, if the teachers knew that would've been worse. That means that he would've gone out on another mission. I absolutely hated when he went on missions. I would wait by my window some nights and watch out staring, trying to reassure myself that he would be alright before I would go back to sleep.<p>

Ruka seemed to notice the difference too. Although, again, it wouldn't surprise me if he knew what happened. I almost envied him. I wanted to know Natsume like that. I wanted to be someone Natsume to look at and spill his heart at to, because he trusted me. But all I got were glares. Not quite as good.

I was sitting alone, far from the grounds of the main academy, listening to music. I'd been in a crazy Taylor Swift obsession lately. The sakura petals from the tree above me falling slowly. I caught a glance of the infamous fire caster as he walked alone down a path. I pulled my ear phones out and put on my best perky smile.

"Natsume!" I yelled. He looked over at me. Normally he would've rolled his eyes. But this time, he just stared back. His face expressionless. Finally he answered.

"What is it?"

"Come and sit with me. I have something I want you to listen to." He hesitated. He took a deep breath and walked over to me. He acted like he had convinced himself that this was worth it. This was going to have a good outcome. And if I played my cards right, it would. He sat and stared at the sky. Pressing play, I began to sing.

**_I guess you really did it this time_**

**_Left yourself in your warpath_**

**_Lost your balance on a tightrope_**

**_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_**

He stiffened. I wondered if he knew were this was going. Earlier in the day, I remember Ruka's explanation.

"He went on a mission last night. He failed . Horribly. Now he's going to lose something really important to him. Persona is going to lock his sister up, theres nothing he can do now." He had said. Aoi was such a kind girl. Why was she being used as bait? To get a point across maybe? What point though? I continued to sing.

**_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_**

**_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_**

**_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_**

**_And everybody believed in you?_**

I imagine that when Natsume was little, he wasn't like this. He probably had a family that when he was scared, could call upon. He probably went to school wondering what was packed in his lunchbox. He probably believed in Santa and his elves. Everyone probably loved him. Why have they stopped? I knew what was coming up. I started to sing stronger and looked at him. He was looking away, probably deep in thought.

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights are still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

I know Natsume has made many mistakes. He blames himself for his mothers death and for not being able to protect the people he cares for. For some reason though, I can look past those mistakes and smile at his bright sides. I would never hold all those bad things against him. He isn't like those people. He doesn't hate the academy. He's simply trying to protect. The academy is making it so much harder then it needs to be. People don't look past his personality though. They only see the darkness; however, the only thing I can see, is the light.

_**There's some things you can't speak of**_

_**But tonight you'll live it all again**_

_**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**_

_**If only you would sing what you know now then**_

Natsume doesn't tell us things about his missions or his Dangerous Ability class. It's really a shame. Ji-chan told me that when I was upset I could talk about my problems to him. He said talking about things makes everything feel better. If Natsume talked to us about it. Maybe he would feel better. I've seen though. I've seen him during his nightmares. I hated it. In my dreams, I've seen Natsume sitting on the cold floor, swalling large pills, trying to ignore the pain. I wonder about his pain and about him sometimes. I wish I could help. There have been times where I want to yell,

"It's okay! We'll be fine! Don't go on missions. Please. Don't go on missions."

I glanced at Natsume who's eyes were closed. His head was down. I grabbed his hands and squeezed it. It gripped it tighter.

**_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_**

**_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_**

**_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?_**

**_Before the monsters caught up to you?_**

Images of a happy Natsume coursed through my mind whenever I would see him frowning. He probably was happy. Then the academy ruined it. To some, the academy ruins everything. Why? Why would Natsume have to suffer like that. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked up and sighed.

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

I sung this straight at him, trying to send my silent message that I cared. That I meant every word I was saying. He seemed to receive though, because the clenched look on his face softened. He was looking at me now. It was at this point, I realized I was singing without music. It didn't seem to matter to Natsume. I wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking.

**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_**

**_32, and still growin' up now_**

**_Who you are is not what you did_**

**_You're still an innocent_**

Natsume wasn't 32, but he acted like it sometimes. I started stroking his hand softly and smally with my thumb.

_**Time turns flames to embers**_

_**You'll have new Septembers**_

_**Every one of us has messed up too**_

He took a deep breath.

**_Lives change like the weather_**

**_I hope you remember_**

**_Today is never to late to_**

**_Be brand new_**

I smiled softly at him. He started to, but then caught himself.

**_It's all right, just wait and see_**

**_Your string of lights are still bright to me_**

**_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_**

**_You're still an innocent_**

**_I sang this part stronger and louder._**

**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_**

**_32, and still growin' up now_**

**_Who you are is not what you did_**

**_You're still an innocent._**

As I finished, he leaned over and hugged him. He started trembling. He hugged back and dug his head into my shoulder.

"Hey now, it's all gonna be okay. Aoi is gonna be fine! She's strong remember?" I reassured. He clenched his fists and growled a little.

"They're gonna lock her up. They're gonna-"

"I know. I know. Remember, I'm here right? I'll be here for you. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Whether I like it or not huh?"

"That's right." He loosened and leaned back.

"Thanks Polka-Dots..." He said softly. I frowned. All that and he still doens't say my name. What the hell?

"I just sang a whole song for you and you still don't use my name. I swear sometimes you are the wor- mmph." Natusme had leaned down from his standing postin, placed a hand on my shoulder, and touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and held his other hand. He was kissing me softly. I loved him. I wasn't quite ready to tell him yet though. When we broke apart. He gave the smallest smile ever, but hey, it was better then nothing. I smiled widely and giggled a little.

He started to walk off but before he left, he turned and said,

"Mikan, you have a nice voice. You should sing for me again sometime."

~End

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Thanks for reading :) I was reeally happy with how this ended up turning out :P <strong>

-**Ai Natsumi3**

**(Lovely Summer)**


End file.
